User talk:Edgeofnight
An Alternate 1992 Map Game The beginning of the future begins tomorrow Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 09:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) It began today and Papua New Guinea offers you an alliance. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Which you mustn't accept and help the new Coalition against Papua New Guinea.AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 23:04, June 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Kazakhstan Dip:' We would like to buy 50 older Chinese Type 69 tanks in exstange for the shipment of 50,000 barrels of Kazakh oil per year untill 2015. We offer a free trade treaty to China.Whipsnade (talk) 12:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up! Some nations want your arms.Whipsnade (talk) 17:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, no need, I jusr read your on AVA now.Whipsnade (talk) 18:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Sanguine Planet Daxus needs your confirmation on The Sanguine Planet map game before we start as well as the others, so message them. The users are:Local Mafia Boss(Local) and Krasnoyarks. Oh and get rvd to pick a nation and get him to confirm btw.LieutenantMario (talk)< Orbis Bellum Dude, we need to start spreading the word of the map game, not just in this wikia, but also in the Alternate History Wikia and maybe Community Central every once in a while. If you want, you can talk to me on either this wiki chat or on Community Central. Ok? Oh and don't get pissed at me cause I don't want to get into anymore trouble after what happened to RiseofMan2344.Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 21:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1992 The game is to begin August 25th. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:43, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Come on, start the game pls. It's best if it starts right now, because then the players won't lose interest. Dibs have been called (talk) Unless something comes up, I will post tomorrow (The 27th). It's been a long day today, and I'm ready for bed now. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 03:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Edge, I would like to ask if I could become a mod in Alternate 1992. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 00:10, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes It has begun!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:11, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Do something about Scar. He joined as Texas, and alloed with Mexico, despite the fact that Texas is anti-mexican. He won't listen to me. Could you do the algo for operation Shell Shock? We need to resolve it. Spartian300 (talk) 16:50, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Spar crossed out something, even though he had no authority to do so, as he is not a mod. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 17:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Ummmm, little help trying to retcon the whole Operation: Shell Shock bullshit and Mexican-Texan Alliance? - Neo-Ratc3333 Why was I banned, that wasn't implausible? Pandadude12345Rblx Ok, Thanks The EdgeofNight. - Pandadude12345Rblx Could do the Mod responses for me in Shattered Stars and Stripes? Spartian300 (talk) 18:27, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Next turn? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Algo for Dakota War pls? Spartian300 (talk) 15:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Why are your attacking me? Dude, I was bringing order to the Dakotas. Spartian300 (talk) 21:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Edge! We agreed I'd receive Indiana! Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 13:50, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, now that I have EU in my front, it might become different though. Please don't accept anything yet. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:45, September 9, 2014 (UTC) DUDE, WHAT THE HECK? I GAVE IN!!! YOU CAN'T JUST WIPE ME OUT! I WASN'T GIVING IN TO OHIO SINCE THEY WANTED INDIANA. No fair. Spartian300 (talk) 07:35, September 10, 2014 (UTC) At least let me have Michigan and Wiseconsin. Spartian300 (talk) 08:05, September 10, 2014 (UTC) How do you use terrorists Adamgerd (talk) 17:03, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Adamgerd What? Why do you not consider me or tech as mod in Fall of Man? since i am in the mods section i am techincally a Mod. User:Likercat (talk) 15:14, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Yes I am playing, I just haven't had time to post a turn I'll post my turn now. Edge, remember the Neo-CSA mod event? Maybe it's time for that now. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 06:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, the Free Union is weighing it's options;) Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 19:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Wot Why did you remove me from Almost 2?, i was only joking, now Eric4e has taken them and i messaged him and he didn't want to colloborate and removed the message, why?. User:Likercat (talk) 13:46, September 20, 2014 (UTC) like i said it was a joke. User:Likercat (talk) 15:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah nevermind, then i will stop figihting for germany, bah. User:Likercat (talk) 15:21, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Almosy 2 We got 10 players, can we start? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:30, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Edge, kick Kingtrevor. His post in Almost explains why Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Allies? I have been asking you several times. Spartian300 (talk) 14:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Nation Pages in Shattered Stars and Stripes? Can i please make an Nation Page "Northern California (Shattered Stars and Stripes Map Games)"?, it would store much info, please. User:Likercat (talk) 10:06, September 24, 2014 (UTC) it is because most map games have nation pages. User:Likercat (talk) 11:18, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok I will not embargo England and do the other stuff just get rid of it I sart the round clean in sctted satrs and stripes who owns hawaiiKingtrevor11 (talk) 12:19, September 25, 2014 (UTC) can I have Southern Texas? Spartian300 (talk) 18:00, September 28, 2014 (UTC) And do the Algo for the New Mexican Revolt. Spartian300 (talk) 17:57, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Do not delete Plz do not delete my page DO IT. Spartian300 (talk) 16:18, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Spartan is just made because my tractors are better then his Kingtrevor11 (talk) 16:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) And he just pulled off a d*** move. Spartian300 (talk) 21:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if I should ally with you. I want to if you say away from ALYESKIA. Okay? Oh, and buy my tractors. Spartian300 (talk) 12:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC) you lied there no one owns scanadivda i check all you doing is bs Kingtrevor11 (talk) 22:08, September 25, 2014 (UTC) can i just detlte it and forget Kingtrevor11 (talk) 22:24, September 25, 2014 (UTC) fuck all you expact you your niceKingtrevor11 (talk) 22:35, September 25, 2014 (UTC) i just bought out spar tractor commpany Kingtrevor's harrasement Eedge can you ban Kingtrevor for this http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spartian300?diff=33187&oldid=20516, i have undid it but please ban him. User:Likercat (talk) 14:05, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I just got rid of that Steir Tract shit. Spartian300 (talk) 14:21, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm down with almost 2 any so quit crying Kingtrevor11 (talk) 14:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) The Ukraine Crisis Hey dude, Why not join the Ukraine Crisis? Spartian300 (talk) 20:02, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Could you do the Algo, please? It's the same as Alt 1992. Spartian300 (talk) 14:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Ban trevor. Spartian300 (talk) 15:02, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Where is a diplomacy page for Almost 2? Spartian300 (talk) 22:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to chat? Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Stars and Stripes Glory to the casino Union!!!!!! Maybe south Cali fall Viperfrank45 (talk) 16:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to chat? Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Can you update the map? Add communist rebels in IndochinaHi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 01:46, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars Could we work out a peace treaty or something instead? I'd actually like to keep Hawaii. -Seiga Also, is it okay if I accept the Chinese demands in Almost 2 (giving up Manchukuo and Korea), or should I just decline again and deal with an oncoming war with them? I don't really want to war.. -Seiga Jackgo23 Please ban the user Jackgo23, is he the sockpuppet of kingtrevor, because on Future Map Game in Future wiki he made 3 accounts to pass a block, now he is sockpuppeting here too so ban him. For link, see this comment at Diplomacy: The Future Map Game. I mean, even without that, it's pretty obvious it's Trevor. The spelling and the way he plays. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Why was i granted chat mod powers?. User:Likercat (talk) 15:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Where is my claim? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Edge, I want to ask you the following. Do you think Rex can play as Russia? Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Note this Latest news- I catted up wikia and got a e-mail- semanticdrifter, Oct 15 12:57 AM: *Jackgo23 *Viperfrank45 *Kingtrevor11 are the same IP. Sock or joint usage. Whipsnade (talk) 15:29, October 15, 2014 (UTC) He only has 1 account now.Whipsnade (talk) 15:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for banning them http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Block/Jackgo23. I made it "indefinite" since "200,000" did not appear to work with the Wkika meta data. Prehaps it should be "200000" instead.Whipsnade (talk) 15:45, October 15, 2014 (UTC) See you on chat.Whipsnade (talk) 18:56, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Invites I invite you to my new map game( my first one actually ). You can improve it a little bit, and maybe you can be the head mod? --Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 23:33, October 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm back on the wikia, Edge. Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 19:43, October 18, 2014 (UTC)Pandadude12345 I got the map updated, Edge. Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 04:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC)Pandadude12345 the Imperial Panda. Can You Help Me I was blocked on ah and want to be unblocked pleased. - Scarlet Outlaw Miracle at Marne It has started Tech (talk) Edge, I'm sorry joined WWII map game as Italy without approval. But I was wondering if I could still be Italy with approval. I really want to play as Italy. If I could get approval, that would be great. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:42, November 25, 2014 (UTC) SSSR Could California get dark blue on the map? Tech (talk) Psst. I think I may have to fight Scar if he attacks Ohio. I ain't letting him into the Great Lakes. We can help each other out. How about this: I get Minnesota, Indiana, Wisconsin and Illinois. You can take NJ. Deal? I know, you take what you want, but I won't fight you if you agree. Spartian300 (talk) 09:08, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Edge, how do the development scores for NPC's go? Tech (talk) 10:19, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Illinois Hi Edge! As i want to join your map game Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game), can i pick Illinois? Texas My population is 26 million, theirs is 1 million. My National Guard is 19,000, and 2000 new recruits. Theirs hovers somewhere significantly lower than that, and I assume the Cartel is not any larger, because frankly, Cartels do not cooperate. So... yeah. Regardless of the implausibility of the fucking Cartels taking over a state, they are not going to have the man power to withstand it, especially as he himself specified that only 60% of the state is on their side, and the other 40% is in open rebellion. They very fact that it would take more than about 2 weeks to invade it is crap. Also, my army dwarfs theirs. Anyway. The reason I am messaging; accepting modship now, because I've seen some bad turns already, and would like to deal with in some way. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Massachusetts Yes, I accept. :) RexImperio (talk) 03:48, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Why did you always do this? I ahve the strangest feeling that you invaded me because you don't like me. C'mon, dude. You could have just remained neutral. Spartian300 (talk) 09:32, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I think we should reset the game, though. In my opinion, everyone attacking everyone else has gotten out of control. Eric suggested it. I know he is annoying, but c'mon. The invasions are getting out of control. Spartian300 (talk) 11:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Can you at least give me back Michigan? Spartian300 (talk) 12:20, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I didn't ask you to undo the war..... Spartian300 (talk) 12:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Post-war occupation thing. Like a restablished Michigan. Spartian300 (talk) 12:32, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Looks like I have no choice but to quit. There isn't anything good now. How did you turn Upvote against me? Spartian300 (talk) 14:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Why is it everyone hates me? Every time I try to do anything in this game, you step in and stop me. Spartian300 (talk) 14:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Dude, everyone else started using force, so I did. And I wasn't letting you win again. But last game, you got everyone to gang up on me. Spartian300 (talk) 14:56, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, now you are going to win, and no one can stop you. And every time I try to negotiate, you step in and stop me. Every time. Everyone likes you, but hates me. Spartian300 (talk) 15:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC) See? Everyone does hate me. Sure, I lost it once on Almost, but c'mon man. You won because no one united against you. And because of the U.N. That is the reason you won. Spartian300 (talk) 15:10, December 12, 2014 (UTC) TBH, the reason Edge won last game was due to three reasons: #California had a horrible player(Eric4e) #Local quit #The UN(which was unfair, but not Edge's fault if you ask me) Local, at the Neo-CSA's peak, was the only one capable of defeating Edge, but left. Tech (talk) 15:19, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Local and I would have stalemated. Well, lemme correct myself then: Local, at the Neo-CSA's peak, was the only one who wouldn't be easily defeated by Edge Tech (talk) We have proof http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Trevor_XI[http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Trevor_XI] Would you look at that? It seems you were right. Trevor is back. What to do with THAT COCKSUCKING WHORE.........Spartian300 (talk) 15:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Tech invaded me Well, I am dead. Tech invaded me after I demanded a vote be held in the places mormon counties in Arizona. Frankly, I think that is an overeaction, but hey, so what? Not one nation I pick will be good enough to survive a few turns. So, what can I chose? Spartian300 (talk) 09:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Spar, read your damn talk page. I am giving you a chance to still play. Tech (talk) 09:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Uh, he needs my approval to war anyone. I won't give him said approval. So don't worry. Tech (talk) 15:18, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I was aware that you would al beat me.My plan was to something like the second world war, with a stalingrad showing up at some point. Spartian300 (talk) 15:32, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Log in next time you comment on a talk page!!! Thought trevor was back. Spartian300 (talk) 15:47, December 16, 2014 (UTC) We need to talk on chat about my master, and the terms of your surrender. Spartian300 (talk) 08:48, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Could I have Florida please? I mean, East has left. Spartian300 (talk) 23:56, December 18, 2014 (UTC) You did read Scar's turn, right? He invaded Missippi. Spartian300 (talk) 12:38, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat please(MGW Chat) Tech (talk) 12:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC) What is wrong with you Edge? You let Spar have Florida. Great can't wait to see him try and spread himself across the whole fuckign South. If he wasn't so aggressive I would see no issue with this, also factor Dakotan support into the algo for that war between Florida and Alabama, I'm sending support. CaptainCain (talk) 16:34, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Me having a the CSA is what I want. Just the CSA. That will do. Spartian300 (talk) 17:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Do the algo please. I doubt Scar will. Spartian300 (talk) 17:57, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Where di this new Citation come from? Spartian300 (talk) 22:34, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I have banned Spartian300 from SSSR for an unspecified amount of time. You can specify how long Tech (talk) I am calling bullshit. You are abusing your mod powers. You made an event that favours you. Just like Almost 2. When it was resarted. Spartian300 (talk) 16:33, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah no. Liker controls the area. Stop being whiny Spartian. Tech (talk) I believe he is your vassal? Spartian300 (talk) 16:43, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I consulted Saturn, and he said it was not bias. Sat is more of an authority than you. Tech (talk) 16:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Edge, please resolve thiss. Spartian300 (talk) Spartian uncrossed something previously crossed out by a mod, and earlier he crossed out something even though he's not a mod, and he then proceeded to whine and insult me. This combined with his earlier offenses led me to ban him. Tech (talk) 18:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I feel kinda confused: I uncrossed something, but never crossed it out. At least, not this turn. Or is that about Alaska? I just thought someone needed to put the foot down. Spartian300 (talk) 19:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Not here Not here until 28th Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Just want to know why I can't influence Mississippi? Spartian300 (talk) 22:51, December 21, 2014 (UTC) But the thing about influence says I can do that in 4 turns, since I am tier 1 and they are tier 3. C'mon man. Spartian300 (talk) 11:23, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Did you let Scar become Georgia? Because I have a bad feeling...... Spartian300 (talk) 22:36, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Umm, I have a question? HOW DID I VIOLATE MINNESOTA'S SOVEREIGNTY? Spartian300 (talk) 23:07, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Dude, PLEASE join Revolution. Darius and Tech are being a pain. Fix some stuff up. Spartian300 (talk) 12:58, December 26, 2014 (UTC) If you join Revolution, become my ally. Trust me, you don't wanna be associated with Spartian and Prussia. Tech (talk) 13:06, December 26, 2014 (UTC) I think Edge would end up as Britain. Spartian300 (talk) 13:10, December 26, 2014 (UTC) He could do that, but that would get him involved in the giant clusterfuck that is Europe. It'd be smarter to pick an Asian or American nation. Tech (talk) 13:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC) SSSR When is the new map coming up? CaptainCain (talk) 23:29, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Is it possible to suggest some source code to be added to "common.js"? Mr. Darius (talk) 13:26, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Also, I would like to request a new category "Alternate Europe 2 (Map Game)" to organise the new pages and have them separated from the original AltE. Mr. Darius (talk) 13:26, December 28, 2014 (UTC) That would be great, Mr. Edge. :] Mr. Darius (talk) 15:41, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Could you please come to the chat? Mr. Darius (talk) 20:02, December 29, 2014 (UTC) 1900 Map Game someone f***** up bad here. Fix it? Spartian300 (talk) 12:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Edge, Revolution here. Just wondering if I can be Ottomans on Meus Est Orbis Terrae Map Game. It's a bolded nation. If you could get back to me as soon as possible that'd be great. 21:10, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Check the map out. Spartian300 (talk) 00:09, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Can we add pictures to map games? Say you put a small pic of China during the time of the game. Could regular players do that? Revolution 9 (talk) 20:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 I'd like to invite you to sign up for Almost 3 as a player of any country or as a moderator. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 18:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC)d Do you dislike me? 23:34, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Edge, please postpone your plans. Let me enjoy one more victory in war. Florida has attacked me, allow me to defeat them. Then you may proceed. Tech (talk) 23:43, January 2, 2015 (UTC) My questions weren't related to SSSR though. Anyway, your algo won't do anymore. I am going on the attack. Glorious Last Stand. Tech (talk) 23:57, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I posted it first, I am attacking. Tech (talk) 00:03, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Just keep the algo, it won't matter. I had a blast playing it. It was fun. But I lost interest anyway, and only returned because I didn't want my nation to be given to someone else. Anyway, I am excited for SSSE and Global Hegemony, so I can't wait. I've said it on chat earlier, but I'll say it again: no hard feelings. Tech (talk)< I'm not the one messing with the catergories CaptainCain (talk) 03:02, January 3, 2015 (UTC) If I did it, I didn't do it on purpose. Tech (talk) 11:12, January 3, 2015 (UTC) edit Yeah, Sean did it, but I'm 99 percent sure it's not on purpose. History shows he was editing the year section but it also removed category tags. Something is wrong with the text editor. Mr. Darius (talk) 11:40, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I am leaving Revolution. The game has gone too ASB. I mean, Britain and France fighting together? THAT IS ASB! Oh, and I shall be helping you beat Tech. Spartian300 (talk) 16:44, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Read the bold underlined thing. Mr. Darius (talk) 18:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry Edge, I got your back with the war with Spain. CaptainCain (talk) 15:46, January 4, 2015 (UTC) You do not have a bigger army than me. Your MIlitary is a 2. MIne is a 4. Some one changed the war and it's not fair. In realism I would not have lost every battle to Portugal, even before Britain came along. It was changed. People are not realizing treaties we signed, battle makers are byaist, and things that I put in the text like the terrain are not being used. It's unfair. I am a bigger world power than Portugal yet a lose multiple battles to them. It's NOT FAIR! P.S. Sorry, that sounds harsh but I'm just frusterated. Please respond on my page. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:35, January 4, 2015 (UTC) That still doesn't answer all my questions. Please answer remaining quetions please. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:40, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I feel like a fool now. Sorry I always pester you with questions. I just want to be a part of the wiki, but I'm not very good at the games. I don't know how stuff works either. So.. um... Sorry. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I do have one more question. As an admin, how much time a day are you on here. Not fair. Now, Tech can cross me out all he wants. At every turn, he will cross me out. Spartian300 (talk) 23:54, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I know I'm just a starter, but can I please be the Second Reich in Almost 3. I promise I will look up my facts, be realistic, and anything else that I need to do for the game. So I'm asking you just please let me be Germany. Hopfully You'll Respond Revolution 9 (talk) 21:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey Edge I like the map, its just I took some land in Egypt when I invaded. Mind adding that? CaptainCain (talk) 03:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) essentially Alexandria, cairo, Port Said and Baltim. CaptainCain (talk) 03:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) What is what in California on the new map? Spartian300 (talk) 10:55, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Fix this a bit more, please! http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Shattered_Stars_and_Stripes_Revised_(Map_Game)#Deseret_Strike I need more on my scores. Spartian300 (talk) 22:09, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Do you wanna let a genocide happen? I don't care how we do the mission, as long as we destroy Deseret. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 10:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Edge, can we start Almost 3. We have over 10 players and I don't know why nothing is happening with it. Revolution 9 (talk) 18:32, January 9, 2015 (UTC) 1992 Reboot I would recommend a soon reboot with my full support, I honestly don't think Almost 2 will be launching for a few more weeks, I have finals Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:37, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Viv2 I would like to apply to be a moderator. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 16:24, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Edge, it's after the 17th and nothing is happpening with Almost 3. What's up with that? Revolution 9 (talk) 18:57, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Edge, is the map contest still on and if so how do I join? Revolution 9 (talk) 21:10, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I will soon disable my account, can i still play as Australia? I'll message you when i am done disabling my account. QuebecanCanada (talk) 07:43, January 28, 2015 (UTC) nvm there was a glitch so my account was not disabled. QuebecanCanada (talk) 18:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) New Stellar Domination The map game is open for sign up!Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 18:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) vivempires 2 why did you give my nation so many enemies? I recognize the fact that i shuld have put more enemies, but was it really nessacery to make all my akkies enamys? Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 23:58, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Vivempires 2 Algorithm What's the war also for Vivempires 2? Do you know what happened to Vivempires 2? When I uploaded my post it said error then turned like that. Sorry for the trouble i may have caused. ScottyD (talk) 04:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) VivEmpires 2 WW2 How come Inca intervened when it said that it was supporting the attack on Iberia? This doesnt make sense to me.ScottyD (talk) 02:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC) they just did it to gain territory. Kras said in his post twice 'that helping iberia was unintended, it was just for territory. he said he wanted brazil in the hands of native tribes and he decided his was the best way to do it. its his country, therefore his choice Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 03:01, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Cheers, What year will this happen? ScottyD (talk) 19:00, February 18, 2015 (UTC) This whole treaty is not fair in Vivempires 2. Fires had no right to end the war not to mention it doesn't make too much sense. And why did mods all support it in the observer coloum? Didn't you put fires at least into question for this stupid nonsensical treaty? And now Fires is saying I have to give my territories, signature of not. If you could help me out that'd be great. Revolution 9 (talk) 16:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Why can't my tanks that were in the making for half a decade dodge that stuff. Revolution 9 (talk) 16:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Fall of Man: The Cyber War The Machines shal rise, and war is about to begin....Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:12, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Edge, wanna join a grand scheme in Vivempires 2. Im'm trying to get Sean in on it and Fires is just waiting for you two to join then he'll join. I will defeat Switzerland and Slovaks, then you and Sean who will most likely conquer Russia will attack Poland from the East, and I will from the west. If that goes well, you can launch invasions on Middle-East and S.E. Asia while I dominate the rest of Europe. Songhai, (Fires) will attack Africa. Tell me what you think, and if you're in. Fires will join if you say yes, and I'll talk to Sean. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 01:56, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Almost Alg I would vastly appreciate any effort to work on the Almost algorithm. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:44, February 26, 2015 (UTC) WTF, why was 2/3 of my turn erased. I wasn't starting a new war. I was continuing my conquests of the same two countries. What's up with that. Revolution 9 (talk) 00:13, February 27, 2015 (UTC) That still gives no right to mess up my turn. Revolution 9 (talk) 00:36, February 27, 2015 (UTC) But it was incorrect, and just because he's a mod doesn't mean he can do that because I did nothing wrong. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:20, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll start Almost this coming Friday or Saturday, if I don't then I give you authorization to start it on Sunday or after. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 04:40, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm probably starting the game tomorrow, if I don't, then I encourage you to do it. Feel free to help spread the word Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 00:17, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll begin the game at 15:00 EST. Thank you for your effort and contributions Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:13, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I know the alg isn't done yet, but this map is for 1905 with my war-result guestimations. Also, I will not be able to post the next turn and Austria is not in the war because he posted that 4 hours too late. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 22:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Rev You might wanna take a look at this. http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Firesofdoom?diff=43904&oldid=43861 Rev insults us both and accuses us of abusing our powers. I have no power on the wiki, but I will ban Rev for a week on Viv2. If you feel that ban is too harsh or that he doesnt deserve a ban for it, change it. But I'm just gonna do this now, especially since you are currently gone. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 16:49, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Can I please do some sort of map making for the wiki games, hopefully Almost 3. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 04:38, March 1, 2015 (UTC) For Some Reason I was Blocked? Idk why but Scraw blocked me untill May. I think this is unfair. Can you please help me. Edge, can I make Political Spheres, Religous, Phonetic, and Labeled maps for Almost 3 (Map Game)? Revolution 9 (talk) 20:14, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Edge, do you know how copyright and maps and stuff works? I want to post a second map on Civil War map game but I dont know the map rules and I dont know where Vatonica got his USA map. Could you explain the rules about template maps? Revolution 9 (talk) 20:36, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Uh, Edge, I am in danger of begin collapsed. This means that I could be carved up into colonies now. So, the Open Door Policy is now needed. Could you do something? And what's this about Sat invading me? I can't find a thing on it. Spartian300 (talk) 08:00, March 10, 2015 (UTC) They just made a map dividing me up between France, Japan and Russia. You need to honour the Open Door Policy and go to war. This is also sorta YOUR fault, since you encouraged Fires, and now Sat is coming for me. Don't take it the wrong way, but right now, your my best hope. Spartian300 (talk) 08:14, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Why would he help you after you supported Philipino rebels? You were hostile to him. He has no reason to help you. You are screaming for European help yet earlier you said you want to kick the Euro's out [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 08:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I had agreed to not support the rebels, but then you and fires invaded, so I couldn't really say it. I know I need Euro help, cause really, I don't stand a chance on my own. But now that you all have ignored the Open Door Policy, Edge has to help me. Spartian300 (talk) 09:05, March 10, 2015 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Open_Door_Policy Honour it, man. Help me out and stop Sat, Tech and Fires. Spartian300 (talk) 09:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The Open Door Policy doesnt have to exist. This is Almost. Edge, if you aid him now, he will betray you later. He supported those rebels. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:44, March 10, 2015 (UTC) That again? If you recall, Edge, I said I would stop, and I only said I was supporting the rebels, but really didn't. I ain't supporting them now, and considering how the world has played out, I say that the Open Door Policy does exist. Spartian300 (talk) 09:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC) You're gonna believe him? Not only has Spar shown interest in kicking all western powers out, he also has a personal grudge against you. Just because you said you would stop doesnt mean you did stop. Also, I will quote you: I only said I was supporting the rebels, but really didn't. At this point you're just plain dumb. That's not how fucking map games work. You actually believe that we think that's true? Jesus fuck. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I mean I didn't do anything to help them, whatsoever. No supplies, no weapons, NOTHING. I even agreed not to support them anymore. Tech, I was willing to leave you be for a good long time while I rebuilt China. But now, you aren't justing taking out a potential threat, you're taking more land than you have the right too. Edge, you have got to stop them before they take too much land. Spartian300 (talk) 09:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Say what you want, you're dead already. Edge, don't help him. He'll only betray you. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 09:55, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Why? It is against my code of honour to betray my friends. Okay, we aren't friends Edge, but you do need to stop Sat, Tech and Fires from taking that much land. If you don't, Tech could end up taking the Philipienes from you. Remember, I did say I would stop suppoting them politically if you traded with me, and I didn't get the chance. Spartian300 (talk) 09:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Does this mean I stand a chance of not being completely destroyed. Spartian300 (talk) 14:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Edge, technically seen, I can pull my troops away from the Russians. If I can't I know another way. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 14:12, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Edge, can you post for me in Almost 3? Tis' the turn: *'Sikh Empire:' Maharaja Balarama Singh dies and his son, Vinay Singh becomes the new Maharaja. Meanwhile research is put on congreve rockets and other weapons, the earliest date we can have the first congreve rocket is in 1933. We offer the Chinese government home in Lahore in secrecy, making them a Government-in-exile. Military is improven. - QuebecanCanada EDGE!!!!! I just discovered someone has stolen my nation from me in AvAr. It was that Master001 fellow. Did you let him? Spartian300 (talk) 20:17, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Edge, please unlock the editor in Almost 3. Spartian300 (talk) 21:32, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Who changed my 1903 turn? Revolution 9 (talk) 01:04, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you please take the crossings off my post for 1903 and just change the military numbers to be fair. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 01:24, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I changed the stuff myself. I know I had no mod permission, but I fixed the military numbers which was the wrong part. Please tell Dax and Sean so they adjust the maps and turns accordingly. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 01:43, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Please fix the editor for Almost 3. It is really annoying. Spartian300 (talk) 11:02, March 12, 2015 (UTC) It would seem it can only be edited in Souce Mode. And was my invasion of Germany a good move? Spartian300 (talk) 20:49, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Your algo is way off. I invaded Poland a year before norway declared war, so penalties would be -15 for all Polish battles, and Austria-Hungary isn't even in the war. For year 2 if I didn't take Poland which I would have due to Warsaw and other victories it would be -30. But those victories would probably finish a puny state off like this Poland so Norway invasion would also be only -15. Don't you agree. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:55, March 12, 2015 (UTC)